Things Unsaid
by adventure prince
Summary: [Request] Ahito is in love with Micro-Ice and vice versa but both are unable to express their feelings for each other, can a certain stand-in goalie give them the push they need?


**A/N: I do not own Galactic Football, Hope you enjoy this.**

 **This is a request for Skorpina18**

It was another victory for the Snow Kids! Another victory against their rival team, The Shadows and now they celebrating at Mana-Ice's bar to celebrate, though there was one Snow Kid who didn't seem in the celebrating mood...

Ahito sat on the far end of a table staring off to the other side, watching his cousin and one of his child-hood friends talking and laughing, about what? He couldn't hear but whatever it was it made him sad, depressed and a little angry. Don't get the guy wrong, he was happy that Yuki had joined their team and happy that she had overcome her lack of confidence and unlocked The Breath but the one thing that he was not happy about was her bond with Micro-Ice.

For a long time now Ahito had felt a pull towards Micro-Ice at first Ahito just thought it was their long time bond but then other things started to happen, when ever Ahito, talked to, looked at or even thought about Micro-Ice he could feel his cheeks light up, his heart would race and his breathing would become so heavy it almost sounded like he was hyperventilating. (Thran had almost called an ambulance on that occasion) Finally it dawned on him, he was in love with Micro-Ice! The two had been friends ever since they were small but Ahito had never thought that their close knit bond would eventually turn into romance, but with this realization came disappointment as knew that Micro-Ice was going out with Yuki, so there was no way he could tell him.

"Hey Ahito" The Goalie was brought out of his thought when the arm of his twin draped itself over his shoulders and Thran's smiling face was next to his. "Come on we won, you should be having fun"

Ahito turned his head to his brother and gave a forced smile. "Sorry Thran, I'm just tired" He said, forcing out a yawn, giving Thran a face full of his breath.

The elder brother made a false gagging noise, making Ahito give a little chuckle, his brother could always make him laugh.

"Alright then hop on and I'll take you to bed" Thran said, getting out of his chair where he proceeded to swirl around, crouch over and curled his hands behind his back.

Ahito shot Micro-Ice one last look, taking in that light black hair, those sky blue eyes and that happy-go-lucky smile. The spiky haired male frowned sadly before slumping forward onto Thran's back and allowed himself to be carried out unaware of certain Striker watching him leave.

The next day the team took a day off to unwind and relax. 

Micro-Ice took off his shoes and socks and dipped his feet in the pond outside of his mothers bar, memories of when he was six peeked into his mind, he always got himself soaked when he and his friends played in the pond before Mana-Ice would usher them out and dry them off.

However other things were also on his mind...

"Yo!" Micro-Ice grunted when a pair of sneakers lightly bopped him on the head, Micro-Ice looked up to see Yuki standing over him with her pink sneakers in hand while the other held her socks. "Room for one more?" She grinned.

"Sure" He chuckled, scooting over to make room for the Goalie.

Yuki took a seat and gave Micro-Ice an odd look. "Just "Sure"? No snazzy come back or cheesy joke? Alright spill, what's on your mind?"

Micro-Ice sighed and flopped onto his back. "Nothing gets past you eh?" He sighed again. "The truth is...there's someone I've known for a long time and I think I've fallen for them...but...I'm not sure how tell them how I feel" 

Yuki looked down at her friend with her dark green eyes and then released a sigh of her own. "If your this indecisive now then you and Ahito are in real trouble"

Micro-Ice shot up and looked at Yuki with a look of complete dumbfounded shock! "You know!?"

"Micro-Ice I am a lot of things but naive isn't one of them" She smirked. "I've seen how you've looked at him and I've seen the way he looks at you, I'm no expert but I think he has it bad for you too"

Micro-Ice pressed his lips together in thought, did Ahito feel the same? Micro-Ice had never been good at reading people that well. "Are you sure? I'm not even sure, I only just realized it a few days ago"

"Micro-Ice listen to me" Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder and her expression turned serious. "Love isn't something that can be expected, you've probably had these feelings for Ahito for longer then you think but either way now that you know you have to act, don't wait for someone else to come around and take him from you, don't miss your chance!"

Micro-ice took in every word that his red headed friend was saying, he knew that he loved Ahito and he wasn't just going to let it slip by but something else was troubling him. "What if we can't make it work?"

Yuki put her other hand on Micro-Ice's other shoulder. "No relationship is perfect off the bat Mice, you have to make it perfect, it'll take time and it'll take effort from the both of you, when you come to an obstacle don't just give up, you have to try to make it work"

Micro-Ice thought it over and to him it seemed like a long time to him before giving Yuki a sweet smile and nodding. "Thanks Yuki, I can always count on you" 

Yuki's expression softened and she delivered a peck to Micro-Ice's cheek. "Anytime Mice, now go get him tiger and don't come back until I have a cousin-in-law!" She said enthusiastically.

Micro-Ice chuckled and after drying his feet off and sliding them back into his shoes he got to his feet and ran off.

Yuki watched him until he was out of distance. "Good luck" She said softly.

Ahito was lying on his bed, but for once in his life he was wide awake, thoughts of Micro-Ice and Yuki together just swam through his mind until it all made him feel dizzy. He was about to try and get to sleep when he heard a knock at his door, it was probably Thran, having forgotten his key. Ahito sighed and got up he then lazily dragged his feet over to the door and slid it open, he was sure shocked when he saw Micro-Ice standing there!

"Oh...Hi Mice" He said, faking a yawn.

"Did I wake you?" The smaller boy asked.

"No, I only just got up" Ahito lied, rubbing his arm.

Micro-Ice looked at the Goalie for a moment, he rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Sure..." Ahito narrowed his brows in confusion, what could Micro-Ice want to talk about?

After settling down on the Goalies bed an awkward silence followed, both boys were sat up but facing down and away from each other.

"Umm..." Micro-Ice broke the silence and the two looked up at each other, blue eyes meeting grey eyes. The silence returned as they gazed at each other for a minute. "I've been doing some thinking..." Micro-Ice began his eyes still locked on Ahito's. "...I've run it through my head and tried to come up with an easy way of saying this but I can't quite put the words together so I'll just go ahead and say it..." Micro-Ice took in a deep breath, his heart beat like a dream, his cheeks flashed red and with a single breath he let it out. "I like you Ahito! Not just as a friend or as a brother! I want to be your boyfriend!" He said.

Once again there was silence as Ahito stared at Micro-Ice with an unreadable expression. Micro-Ice tensed up, had that last part been too blunt and precocious?

Ahito, didn't say anything all he did was reach out his arms and cupped Micro-Ice's cheeks, he exhaled through his nose as he drew the smaller boy closer until at last their lips came together in a passionate kiss. Micro-Ice eyes shone as bright as stars in the night sky, all the doubt and fear of rejection melting away. He reached up his hands and began to tangle his fingers through Ahito's black hair, as the other male caressed his back tenderly.

It was just a plain simple kiss but it had love in it.

When the two at last separated for air they gazed at each other for few seconds to allow their breathing to become easy again.

"I feel the same way" Ahito said at last. "But...I thought you liked Yuki?"

"Well I do like Yuki but more as a big sister than a girlfriend" Mice pointed out.

Ahito couldn't argue with that, Yuki may have been his cousin but she had been more like a sister ever since she, Ahito and Thran had been little.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything until now Ahito, I didn't know if you were interested or not and if you weren't I didn't want to make our friendship awkward" He muttered with a cute blush arching over the bridge of his nose.

"Micro-Ice I've known you since you were in diapers, nothing you could say or do would make me feel awkward" Ahito assured, though in truth he had been feeling the same way.

"Hey" Micro-Ice whined weakly. "I was in training pants when we met, that's completely different!" he said with a pout.

Ahito chuckled and pecked him on the nose. "You're so cute when you blush"

The Striker couldn't stay mad at him when he was so adorable. "So...Is it a yes? Do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, I really REALLY do" Ahito nodded slowly and then laid back, he was feeling tired but not physically, emotionally. After all this time of worrying over his future with his now-boyfriend and now it felt like one of his dreams were warping into reality. The Goalie looked down as he felt Micro-Ice weight on his front, he was met with that adoring face that he had longed to kiss and now it was all happening.

"Should we tell the others?" Micro-Ice asked as Ahito wrapped his arms around his waist.

"We can do that later but for now, I really need some sleep" He yawned.

"Shocker" Micro-Ice gasped sarcastically and rolled his eyes but it's not like he could expect anything else. "Mind if catch some Z's with you?"

"Not at all" Ahito chuckled as he pulled Micro-ice further up until his head was resting on Ahito's chest, both boys then close their eyes and fell into a warm slumber.

When the time came to tell the team about their relationship, they did it without hesitation, all were happy for them and Ahito had personally thanked Yuki for the part she had played in giving Micro-Ice that little push. Thran had taken Micro-Ice to one side and told him that while he was happy for them he would tear Micro-Ice apart if he EVER hurt Ahito and D'jok had exchanged the same threat to Ahito though both doubted that they would enforce their threat since they could see that the two were devoted and true to their new relationship.

Yuki was right when she said that their would be obstacles but Micro-Ice and Ahito's love for each other was strong, they were happier then they'd ever been and it was going to stay like that for a very long time.

END

 **I hope you enjoyed that ^^ R &R**


End file.
